


jutaan hati.

by cheonsagateun



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Romance
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-20 21:20:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18533374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheonsagateun/pseuds/cheonsagateun
Summary: “Tapi Sayang, bukankah mereka memberimu jutaan hati?”





	jutaan hati.

**Author's Note:**

> disclaimer: mystic messenger adalah game keluaran cheritz. i gain no profit from writing this.

"Tapi, Sayang, bukankah mereka memberimu jutaan hati?”

Adalah kau yang bertanya, bisik lirih di antara napas terengah. Pikiranmu berkabut dan dia paling tahu caranya untuk menyeretmu semakin jatuh. Tubuhmu bagai kuil, tiap sentuh dan tiap kecup terasa sebagai bentuk puja-puji. Sang terkasih memperlakukannya begitu sakral seakan ialah piala suci dan tubuhnya bak altar pemujaan. Lebur ia dibawa sentuhan, diajak melayang membumbung ke angkasa. Terengah ia saat tubuhnya kembali terhempas bersama nikmat yang memabukkan kepalanya. Dirasakan kekasihnya limbung di atas tubuhnya—jantung berdetak kencang, napas terengah, poni yang turun berkat peluh, senyum lelah berkat jatuh bersama. Andai tubuh mereka dapat melebur, sudah dari tadi mereka lebur dan bersatu, terikat bersama selamanya.

Zen yang kau ingat adalah Zen yang selalu membuatmu sebagai orang paling berharga di dunia. Zen yang kau ingat punya milyaran cinta untuk dibagikan padamu dan pada dunia. Zen yang kau ingat adalah Zen yang tidak akan pernah kekurangan cinta—maksudmu, siapa yang tidak menyayangi Zen? Perwujudan musim semi dan segala kehangatannya? Semakin lama pemuda _mu_ berada di dalam layar kaca, semakin pesat perkembangan kariernya. Semakin banyak penggemarnya. Seluruh orang di Korea Selatan rela memberikan jutaan atau milyaran hati bagi terkasihnya. Tapi alih-alih demikian, kekasihmu meminta jutaan hati padanya sebelum bersenggama. Yang mana membuatmu mengerutkan kening kebingungan.

“Memang.”

Jawabnya begitu singkat dan menggantung. Kau bingung. Zen tidak pernah membiarkan kalimatmu tergantung. Lain halnya dengan hubungan kalian yang menggantung di kolong langit tanpa berlanjut ke altar pernikahan—karena masalah keluarga yang belum kunjung terselesaikan. Kau tahu bahwa itu bukanlah kehendak Zen untuk membuatmu menunggu dalam ketidakpastian. Kau tahu bahwa Zen merasa bersalah.

Kau tahu. Karena itulah untuk hubungan kalian, kau tidak pernah memaksa.

Sihirmu, selama kalian berdua bersama, dunia boleh berkata apapun yang mereka suka.

“Tidak cukup?”

Kau dengar Zen tertawa kecil. Seakan yang kau lontarkan tak lebih dari lelucon payah bulan April. Keningmu berkerut kebingungan. Lagi, kau menatap matanya yang kemerahan. Lagi, kau mencoba menerka apa yang ada di dalam kepalanya. Yang kau temukan hanyalah sayang—tatap penuh sayang. Kau pikir kau terhanyut di dalamnya.

“Bukan karena tidak cukup, Cinta.” Pemuda itu mendekat, mencuri kecup lembut di bibir yang masih merah bekas dipagut tanpa jeda. “Tapi karena yang kumau itu jutaan hati darimu.”

Dan kau tertawa ringan mendengar perkataannya. Tak peduli situasi apapun kalian berada, Zen selalu berhasil membuat hatimu menghangat, mekar seperti kuntum-kuntum bunga yang mengintip apakah musim semi telah tiba dan apakah sudah saatnya mereka terbangun dari tidur panjang.

“Kalau yang itu sih—mau sebanyak bintang di angkasa pun kuberi.”

Zen tertawa sebelum mengangkat dagumu perlahan. Sekali lagi, memagut bibirmu dengan lembut. Bulu kuduknya yang meremang membuatmu menangkap isyarat—dengan kedua tangan, kau tarik tubuhnya semakin mendekat. Kulit bertemu kulit. Lebur dan jatuh bersama untuk kedua dan kesekian kali.

Bersamaan dengan sentuh dan kecup yang menghujam, hangat dan cinta pun melingkupi, membungkus kau dan dia seraya menyelimuti. Leburan dari jutaan hati. [***]


End file.
